Friendship and Love
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: Tory is crushed by the revelation of Chance's using her at the end of the first book. Ben can see this but knows it won't be easy to drag out of her. Will she ever see it and what will it take to get her to let out her emotions? What does Ben truly feel about Tory? This is my epilogue to Virals book 1 hope you enjoy. Heavily hinted future ToryxBen. Rated for safety due to language.


Disclaimer: Don't own Virals

A/N: This is set after the end of the first book Virals and reflects what I feel should have happened between Tory, Ben and later the other Virals after Chance broke Tory's heart.

A/N 2: After I posted the original version of this I felt like I hadn't done enough for this story so I went back and edited it to make it better and here is the result.

* * *

Friendship and Love

The ferry starts for Morris Island but it is moving far too slow. I want to lock myself in my bedroom and cry my eyes out. I feel like such a fool, Chance Clayborn _played_ me like a xylophone and I let him. That gorgeous face and dark brown eyes, I let him draw me into his spell and I hated myself for it. I had put, as much distance as I could between the boys, and myself I didn't want them to see, didn't want them to know how I hurt. I couldn't risk it if I couldn't hold the tears back long enough to make it to my bedroom.

I noticed Ben looking my way, I turned away so he couldn't see the hurt in my eyes, but deep inside I knew I had moved too late. Ben saw my face and with my luck, he knew what I felt.

We landed on Morris Island and I started to run towards my home hoping that they would leave me in peace, but once again, my luck didn't pan out. Ben followed me, and was able to grab a burst of speed and cut me off. I ran into his muscular chest with a grunt and he used the momentary shock to get me in a bear hug that I couldn't get out of, even without a flare, Ben outdid all of us in strength, especially me being the only female, and the youngest.

"Ben, let me go…. get out of my way!" I ordered but he didn't listen he just held onto me as I fought.

"Tory... Victoria, stop it!" he countered, "I know you hate yourself for falling for Chance's bullshit! We're all upset about that, but you couldn't have known, we were all blindsided."

"He used me, Ben!" I cried, "He made me look like a total lovesick fool!" I was losing it, if I didn't get away I'd fall apart in Ben's arms I couldn't let that happen, but Ben seemed to have no intention of letting me go. "He knew I had a crush on him and he used it, he manipulated me…" I cried, I had stopped fighting against Ben by that time.

"I hate him..." the last bit of my resolve crumbled and that was it.

"I hate him!" I cried more forcefully then the sobs came and my legs caved. Ben eased me to the ground as I embraced him tightly and cried into his chest. I then realized I didn't want him to let go of me, I wanted him to hold on to me, it had been far too long since I felt the embrace of another and I craved the contact. His body heat surrounding me in a place where I could cry my heart out and know I wasn't being judged. It wasn't just Chance that caused the tears to flow, he was just the trigger that started the torrent; it was that and my unspoken grief for Katherine, for Carston… for mom.

"I know, Tory," Ben cooed into my hair, "you deserve better than that. I hate that you're in pain that solving this case did so much damage to you."

I felt Ben's hand on the back of my head as I calmed down then his next words took me completely off guard.

"I'd do anything to make that pain go away." He whispered so only I heard.

We separated and went home after that, Ben's words still echoing in my mind.

* * *

The weekend came and I still couldn't understand why Ben said what he did. Did he love me? That was almost too ludicrous to think of much less hope for, to think that Benjamin Blue saw me as anything more than a friend, or maybe even a younger sister was absurd.

I was standing in the cove outside of the bunker when I felt his hands on my shoulders.

"How are you doing, Tory?" he asked concern obvious in his voice.

"It still hurts sometimes, finding out that what he said was all lies. Did he even mean it when he said I was beautiful?"

I heard Ben sigh it was obvious the pain in my voice got to him and not in the ways I would have expected. He was angry that I was hurting, while I should have expected the anger and I did, I had not expected to see pain in his eyes when I looked over my shoulder at him. Why was he hurting? Was it because I was hurting? Was it sympathy or more that made it seem like he would happily rip Chance Clayborn's head from his shoulders if it would make me feel better. I looked away not wanting to go further down that train of thought only to find disappointment if I am reading all the signs wrong.

"Tory, I don't know what, if anything he said was true, but if it means anything I think you're beautiful." Ben replied, I was stunned, I never thought any of the guys saw me as anything more than one of them. "You shouldn't let him get to you, he was a fool he toyed with you before but he's gone now. Why are you so shocked, you don't think we noticed your looks? Bright, _naturally_ red hair, pale skin you're prettier than any of those Bolton Prep girls." He held up a few strands of my hair to emphasize his point. This had taken me completely off guard. "Don't let assholes like Chance get to you, you deserve better."

I sighed, Ben was right, it was time to let go of what might have been with Chance and move on. I turned to look at Ben and his next move astonished me. He caught my chin in his hand and gave me a kiss on my lips, it lasted only about 3 seconds but there was something behind it I never expected, the promise of more.

"Your wounds are way too fresh, I won't push it yet, I don't want to push you away, but when you're ready I'm never be far away." I grabbed his arm as he walked away.

"Ben..." I hated to admit it but at that moment, I needed him.

"Tory, are you okay?" he turned back to me removing my hand from his elbow and holding fast to it.

"To be honest, I don't know, I'm not sure I know what 'okay' feels like anymore between my mother's death and this..." I trailed not knowing what to say. I didn't want to be alone with my emotions anymore; I wanted to be able to lean on someone so for the first time in ages I was reaching for help.

"It will get better, Tory, I promise." he vowed as he embraced me again. It was almost as if he knew I wanted him to stay.

We didn't notice Hirum and Shelton walk up and they said nothing. They knew I was hurting, but they had no idea what had happened before they arrived. I felt a hand come to rest on my shoulder another on my opposite arm. Hirum and Shelton didn't know how to comfort me but they wanted me to know they were there.

"We're all here for you, Tory; we're a pack and no matter what we will take care of each other." Hirum said

**The End**


End file.
